When fabrics such as garments are worn, such fabric may lose their shape due to stresses and strains on the garment fibers that occur, for example, due to everyday movements by the wearer. As a result, the “fit” of the garment is lost and the garment's appearance as well as comfort is lost. In order to alleviate this problem, fibers such a spandex (elastane) are incorporated into certain garments and/or garment weaves may be altered. Unfortunately, such solutions typically increase the cost of a garment and must be done at a textile mill when the fabric that is used in such garment is made. Thus, if such a solution is not implemented from the start, such “fit” issue cannot addressed subsequently.
So, what is needed is a solution to the “fit” problem that can implemented at any time during a fabric's life. Applicants provide such a solution herein.